The Living Years  The Karsant Case
by Charmaps
Summary: Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is married to Hermione. This is a series of short stories about their lives and other mysteries.
1. Chapter 1, Snakes in the Fire

**Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is assistant manager at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes helping his brother George. Hermione, married to Ron is fast climbing the ladder at the ministry of magic. This is a series of short stories about there lives and other mysteries.**

**The world of Harry Potter is not mine.**

The Living Years

Chapter 1, Snakes in the Fire

Walking into the Auror's ministry office, cup of coffee in hand, Harry could hear a higher than normal noise level. After 4 years working from the 9th floor of the ministry of Magic the noise levels were predictable and a tell tale sign of the day's situation. The noise Harry could hear indicated a high level of excitement, not problems. After the work of the previous week a blow out was needed and it sounded like it was happening. Harry silently hoped that there would be no big issues this week, well there was no harm in hoping was there.

The last four years had rushed by in a burr but now Harry's life was settled. For three years Harry and the other new Auror recruits had on the job training filling the vacuum created by the death of too many experienced Auror's during the war. Rounding up the last of the deatheaters and putting the Wizarding world as back to rights as they could. Kingsley Shacklebolt was head Auror and had guided them through there improvised training. For the last 14 months the ones that had survived and finished their training had been working as junior Auror's discovering a whole lot more then they ever thought they would.

"Harry" Harry turned to his side to see Hermione running down the corridor towards him,

"Hermione, it's too early on a Monday to yell" Harry replied as he got swept into a bone crushing Hermione hug,

"Sorry, no I'm not. You and Ginny have to come to dinner with Ron and I tomorrow night and we won't take no for an answer. Bye. Oh, be round by seven." and with that she was off down the corridor as fast as she had arrived, her heels echoing in the corridor after she had disappeared around the corridor. Shaking his head Harry made his way over to his desk and started the day with an owl to his wife describing Hermione's strange behaviour and their new dinner arrangements.

The reason for Harry's coffee and his desire for less yelling was a unplanned weekend spent with his gorgeous wife and her family. Since the war unplanned family gatherings were common and full of love and cheer celebrating life and the life of the ones no longer with the living. It had turned into a much longer and lively event after Percy had announced his, long time coming, engagement to Penelope Clearwater. While the woman had all chatted wedding plans at the end of the evening before heading home for a good night's sleep the men had all slipped away to hogsmead to frequent one of the local house's of hospitality. A few too many hours and firewhiskies later they all staggered home to get an earful from their wives and a few hours sleep before work.

Once the owl was sent Harry looked around the office to the source of the chatter and saw a man he did not recognise in the flesh but knew from the daily prophet and advertising campaigns. Devlin Whitehorn, the creator and owner of the nimbus broomstick company. According to the Daily Prophet he was currently trying to get the quiditch league back up and running since the war there were not so many teams and not so many top players. Whitehorn caught sight of Harry watching him and started towards him hand extended. Harry stood and accepted the handshake.

"Well, well, Harry Potter in the flesh. Rumour has it your first broom was one of mine"

"Yes a 2000. A good ride, caught a few snitches with that"

"Do you still have it? They are worth quite a bit now you know, one of my best models"

"No it had an unfortunate run in with a whomping willow" Harry cringed at the memory as he told it.

"A whomping willow!" Whitehorn repeated a tone of disbelief in his voice.

Whilst they were talking Shacklebolt had made his way over and was now perched on the edge of Harry's desk. "I remember that" he said "seem to remember that you dismounted and took the last 100 feet to the ground on your own"

Harry cringed at the memory of the dementor's and waking up in the hospital wing to find out they had not only lost the match but that his beloved broom had been turned into fire kindle. He quickly changed the subject. "So what brings you to the Auror office at eight fifteen on a Monday".

"It's rather exciting really and something I am counting on you getting right behind" Whitehorn started he had not got past exciting when Shacklebolt snorted and rolled his eyes towards Harry in a mannerism Harry knew meant I am humouring you while thinking of the things I should be doing.

"I want to expand the teams in the league, add others as well as the professional teams" Whitehorn continued, "and what better team for the Wizarding public to get behind then the British Auror team".

Harry exchanged glances with Shacklebolt. Between cases, staff shortages and general lack of time he did not see how a team could be formed that would be good and dedicated without work suffering. On the flip side though he had to admit that the chance to get back flying again properly appealed to him. There were still friendly games in the field out back of the burrow but it was not the same as competitive matches.

"I will put it to the department and see what interest we get" said Shacklebolt in a tone that meant the conversation was wearing his patience thin and should end now. Whitehorn proved himself to be a shrewd people person and got the hint. With an elaborate bow he swept out the office his deep green cloak billowing behind him.

The rest of the day passed below a big pile of paperwork wrapping up the previous weeks case. If Harry never heard animagus and muggle testing facility in the same sentence again it would still be a lifetime to soon. The department of memory adjustment were still working on the muggles that thought they had signed up for a challenging character building seminar and got a bit more characteristic adjustment then they expected.

At home that night Harry and Ginny discussed their days and speculated on Hermione's rush dinner invitation. After dinner Harry cleaned up and made the tea. It would be a few more nights before he was off the hook for rolling in late and intoxicated. According to Molly, Percy had been home early and sober and she did not see why the rest of the men were not in the same state as him. After all he was the groom to be. Some day's Percy was annoying on others he was a real pain in the rear. He was sure that George would get even with him in the not so distant future. Harry made a mental note to get Ron aside tomorrow night and find out what was brewing as he did the laundry and made a fourth cup of tea for his not so (only whilst in trouble, which was more often then he thought fair) gorgeous wife.

_Dark, falling, so cold and wet, fallin, falling, darkness..._

"...up, Harry wake up" Harry felt himself being shook and slowly opened hi eyes. He was not falling but laying flat on his back in his bed with a rather worried wife hovering over him. "You were having a bad dream, are you alright?"

"Talked up old times yesterday, it's nothing to worry about just a dream" with that he pulled Ginny back down under the covers and settled his racing heart in her arms.

Just as the two settled back down to sleep a while later a knock came from the window followed by more knocks growing louder and more persistent. Harry got out of bed and went to the window before the owl broke the window pane. Idly he wondered what the owls would think about fitting muggle double glazing as he opened the letter from Shacklebolt.

"I'll go start breakfast then" Ginny said as she got out of bed and headed to the door. She knew that the middle of the night letters summoning Harry to the office meant Harry would be going to work early and it would be a long day. She refused to let him leave without breakfast as he often would not eat again until he got home whenever that may be.

Once hastily filled with bacon and eggs as only Ginny could make them Harry apperated to the office.

He was greeted with a scene of chaos when he arrived. Inter-departmental memos were flying around. A dozen Auror's were trying to assemble a map of some kind onto a wall and not agreeing on how to do it. Shacklebolt was yelling at some second year trainee Auror's. Harry cringed in sympathy as he approached the group.

"What's happening?" he asked Shacklebolt,

"Ah Harry how is your parceltounge?" Before Harry could respond to Shacklebolt's question, Shacklebolt had him by the shoulder and was steering him to the map mounting party. "Got a right mystery on our hands here. A bloody one at that"

"What is going on?" Harry asked with a heavy weight forming in the pit of his stomach, he did not like to think about his Voldemort acquired talents, much less demonstrate them. They still gave him pause to think about how easy it would have been to take the easy path when choosing what was right.

"Snakes Harry, big ones, turning up all over the country nailed to doors. The ministry, Gringotts, St Mungo's The three broomsticks, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the list goes on all the snakes were placed and then a fire set to attract attention, no-one's been hurt yet but the snakes are a handful, very upset" Shacklebolt explained "They don't like to be nailed to anything, and they really don't like fire"

Harry broke in a bit shocked, "upset you mean they were alive"

"Are alive Harry, that's where you come in, need you to have a chat with them before we put them back where they belong in the wild, preferably far from a wizard settlement till they calm down" Shacklebolt added.

"Where are they and I don't want an audience" Harry warned with as much force as he dared use with Shacklebolt.

"In the interview room" Shacklebolt led Harry out of the office and down the hall to the interview rooms.

The interview rooms were plain, sparsely furnished and large, designed to be cold and intimidating, for talks with friendly people and victims there was a more pleasant interview room, often referred to as the blue room.

As Harry stepped into the interview room he found himself stopping in his tracks. Eight very large and angry snakes were moving around, the chatter from the snakes was like shouting, they all wanted out and now. Snakes seemed to sense he was a parceltounge and all started complaining to him.

"Harry" Shacklebolt's voice brought him back to the present. Harry cleared his throat and raised his hands hoping that the snakes would understand that he wanted them to quiet down so he could talk to them. They did and without Harry being able to tell how they all lowered them self to the ground and turned there attention to a blue and green snake, probably the third largest in the room, leading Harry to believe that size was not power in the snake world. He made a mental note to research a bit about the habits and behaviour of snakes. It would be handy if these chats became a regular thing.

Thinking parceltounge he addressed the 'head' snake "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"Miccce" was the only word the snake replied. Harry waited patiently for an elaboration. It was not forthcoming

Harry glanced at Shacklebolt before addressing the snake again, "mice?" he paused wondering if he deserved to be thought of as intelligent based on what was about to come out of his mouth, "the mice, nailed you to doors and tried to roast you?". The blue snake raised itself a bit higher and closer. Yep not intelligent Harry.

"There were miccce" again the snake was flooding Harry with information.

"What did the mice do?" asked Harry

"We ate them"

"Ate them" Harry shook himself he was sounding like a parrot "you ate them?" Harry paused and thought for a moment, "what do you remember after you ate the mice?"

"Waking on the doorsss. We want to leave, you can not keep ussss here" the snake challenged

"No we can't and we will let you leave presently. Do you know who may have done this to you? We need all the information you can give us so we can find who did this"

"There was just miccce" the snake responded as elaborately as the rest of the conversation.

Harry turned and looked at Shacklebolt awaiting his views, temporarily forgetting that Shacklebolt had been privy to a conversation in a language that he could not understand. They looked at each other for a moment till Shacklebolt raised his eyebrows and Harry caught on. "The snakes ate mice and remember nothing till they woke up on the doors. They noticed nothing unusual before they ate the mice. Oh they would like to leave as well".

"Really" with that Shacklebolt turned and left the interview room and headed down the corridor deep in thought. He had Sean Thomas, a fellow Auror of Harry's class, release the snakes and given a batch of fresh, undrugged mice. A peace token.

Harry followed down the corridor wondering what had just happened. Shacklebolt glanced over his shoulder at harry as they entered the office and gave Harry a dismissive stare. Wondering harder what had just happened Harry headed over to the map of all the locations to try and get a fuller picture of what was happening. He was relaying what the snakes had said to the other Auror's gathered around when William Flatcauldron came running into the office arms waving madly.

"Distraction, they were a distraction" he yelled, spittle flying in all directions and arms making him look like the giant squid.

"What are you on about, Flatcauldron?" Shacklebolt asked wandering towards the slightly unhinged trainee Auror. Flatcauldron choose this time to stop waving his arms, for the best thought Harry.

"The snakes and fires, they were a distraction" he explained slightly calmer

"A distraction for what?" Asked Shacklebolt.

_Chapter 2 coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2, Big Feet, Little Feet

**Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is assistant manager at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes helping his brother George. Hermione, married to Ron, is fast climbing the ladder at the ministry of magic. This is a series of short stories about there lives and other mysteries.**

**The world of Harry Potter is not mine.**

Quick apologies for spelling Dean Thomas's name wrong in chapter 1.

The Living Years

Chapter 2, Big Feet, Little Feet

"There were robberies," Flatcauldron continued, "whilst everyone was watching the snakes and fires. Valuables from private houses, prize animals from stabbles, statues from gardens, stock from cellars, dozens of burglaries". By this point Flatcauldron was hopping from foot to foot arms waving and spittle flying as he talked faster than aseker after a snitch. "There must be a really big team of wizards doing this, it's huge" he concluded with a big smile and elaborate arm gesture. Flatcauldron made eye contact with Shacklebolt and stopped talking, the grin slipping off his face quickly. He handed over the piece of parchment he was carrying and retreated to his shared desk in the trainee's part of the office.

Harry walked over to take a better look at the parchment. House robberies, shop break-ins and livestock rustling, all whilst the occupiers were out seeing what all the fuss caused by the snakes and fires was about. Harry rubbed a hand across his face. So much for a quiet week.

"Potter and Thomas, go visit Diagon alley and see what really happened there".

"Sure, come on Dean" Dean walked across to Harry and together they headed to the ministry fireplaces to floo to the leaky cauldron.

"We should of apperated" said Harry as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and looked at it like it was one of George's joke products waiting to get him.

Dean tried not laugh at the look on Harry's face. "Well mate, if you want to walk half a mile at the other end and explain the delay to old Shackles, your on your own but I will wait for you". The ministry had put in an anti-apparating ward around Diagon alley to a large radius after the war and they were not going to reduce it anytime soon. Flooing was the quickest way to get there. Dean looked pensive for a moment then insisted on going first. Harry pretended to put up a fight but silently reasoned to himself that Dean at the other end first would be a good thing. He had yet to arrive at the other fireplace on his feet and Dean would shield him from too many eyes. It what partners were for.

"The Leaky Cauldron" and with a flash Dean was gone.

Harry waited a good minute, took a deep breath and steeled himself for a rocky ride. "The Leaky Cauldron". There was a flash and then he felt the rush as he watched all the fireplaces rush by. He tried his best to slow and stay upright when he arrived but with no more success then his usual tries. Before he knew how, he was on his back and skidding across the floor. His momentum was stopped by a table. Just as he knew he was stopped a glass of butter beer fell from the table he was under and fell on his head. Very slowly he opened his eyes and hopped that who ever was sat above him would not recognize him.

"Harry, is that you? Are you looking for Nargles?" Luna said beaming at Harry. She was always pleased to see her friend. "Are there any?"

"No, none I can see Luna" Harry humored his friend "how are you?" Harry was always pleased to run into Luna he was very fond of her. Add to that she would think nothing of his arrival under her table. He glanced around whilst he was talking and with a surge of gratitude realized that Dean was making a scene about the measures of the drinks, there by causing a scene that would mean no-one was noticing Harry. Some days he really was grateful for his friends. As he climbed onto an empty chair next to Luna Harry realized too late she was not alone. One person had been witness to his arrival.

"Mr Whitehorn, did not see you there." He said as he wiped butter beer off his face and ran a hand through his hair carefully removing shattered glass. "Can I get you another drink" he added realizing Luna was holding the only glass left on the table.

"You should not travel by floo Harry" Luna chimed in before Devlin Whitehorn could respond. "People with as many Nargles as you in their head will never be successful at it".

"Umm, no thank you Mr Potter, I should really be getting gone, busy, busy, busy. New Quiditch teams to form. How is your team going?" He asked. "I am counting on the Aurors to set an example. Think of all the merchandise, Potter hats and models would sell like hot cauldron cakes".

Harry was saved by Dean before he could reply. Shacklebolt had unequivocal put the idea on a back burner with no hope of reprieve. No time and too few staff. Harry did not want to get into a Quiditch conversation that pleasure was all for Shacklebolt. "You okay mate?" Dean asked.

"When my dignity returns ask again". Harry responded gruffly picking more glass off his cloak and surveying his appearance. How he could go from smart to looking like he lost a fight with a giant in one quick maneuver never ceased to amaze him.

"Well I sure you are busy on important things" Whitehorn said tapping his finger on the side of his nose. "Goodbye Mr Potter" he stood and shock Harry's hand. "and Mr?" he asked turning to Dean.

"Dean Thomas, Sir" Dean replied as politely as he could. He never begrudged Harry his fame but he did get tired of usually not being known. It was hard having a famous partner sometimes, but great with the girls so it evened itself out.

"Pleasure" and with that Whitehorn was gone cloak billowing.

It suddenly struck Harry that he had bade no farewell to Luna. He looked at her, eyebrows raised and waited for an explanation.

"We were talking about quiditch" Luna said in response to his look with a grin spreading across her face. A grin that made Harry feel uneasy in his stomach.

"Quiditch, really, and what about Quiditch" Harry asked wondering why he felt so uneasy.

"I am planning on covering the new teams. Promoting him that kind of stuff."

"Them you mean"

"Them?"

"You said him Luna" Harry said making her blush. "What is going on? Really"

"You promise not to judge?" she asked a little to roughly.

"Not judge. I can promise that" Harry replied soothingly.

"Well, I have made a decision. I need a sugar daddy" Luna announced in her special whimsical dreamy voice.

Harry and Dean exchanged glances. Dean sat in the seat Whitehorn had just vacated. As far as both of them had known up until that moment Luna and Neville were an item or so they seemed to the rest of the world. Harry cleared his throat and wished Ginny was here. This was something that Ginny was good at handling.

"Luna" Harry started unsure how to continue. "What do you mean by sugar daddy?"

"You know a rich man with lots of money I can spend" Luna replied like it was obvious and Harry was very slow.

Dean jumped in tactlessly asking the question Harry was trying to get to. "I though Whitehorn was married, isn't that a problem?"

"No"

"No, why not" Harry asked taking back the conversation, Dean was a good friend but he never had much patience for Luna, he did not understand how intelligent she was if you got through her armour. Though right now Harry was questioning the intelligence bit.

"He says it is not one so it's not" Luna replied. Well that cleared it all up Harry thought.

"What about Neville, I though you two had something, he does okay money wise too".

"Neville has big feet" luna said, "So do I. It can't work between us".

At a loss for what to say or think Harry looked at Dean. He really wanted to talk to Ginny and set her on Luna to find out if there was anything more to it. Money had never seemed a motivation for Luna. Her and Neville were made for each other Harry thought. Right now though he had a job to do and from experience he knew this conversation could last all day and he would get nothing but a headache.

"Luna I have to go, but let's talk soon. I will get Ginny to owl you and arrange dinner one night"

"Can I bring Devi" Luna asked, Harry had to think for a moment before he worked out who Devi was.

"Sure" and with that Harry gave Luna a quick hug and he and Dean were on their way. "Let's head and talk to Ron and George first, they had a snake nailed to their shop door. They might know something" he said to Dean as they got to the door. He glanced back and saw that Luna was looking out the window with a happy grin on her face.

Together Harry and Dean made their way over to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They entered the store and stopped for a moment to take in the scene of kids floating, each one an alarmingly different colour.

"Cool huh" Ron said as he approached, "we call it the Rainbow Cloud Lollipop, the effects last about half an hour. It's becoming a great seller"

Harry looked at his first and best friend. Ron had really grown in the last few years. He was officially the deputy manager of the shop to George's Manager but in reality he did most of the business stuff and George did the creating. Business had turned out to something Ron had an aptitude for once he was thrown in the deep end. He had single handily kept the shop going while George dealt with the loss of Fred. He took longer to adjust then the others and they all gave him the room he needed whilst he did.

"You here about the snake and fire or the burglary?" Ron asked

"Burglary? We thought we were here for the snake and fire, a burglary here was not on the list I read" Harry said to Ron but also directed it at George who was approaching them. "What got taken?"

"Ingredients for making products to sell, not the actual products we sell unfortunately, they would have been easy to track" George informed them.

"Wait there were more burglaries" Ron asked.

"Yeah, turns out the rest was a distraction for a spate of burglaries"

"Sounds complicated, got any leads?"

"Hoping to find some here actually" Harry said "Mind if we look at the store room?"

"Sure knock yourself out, you know where it is, oh and the shower as well, you smell like a brewery, floo did you?"

Harry did not grace that comment with a dignified response and instead settled for a rude hand signal in thanks. He noticed Dean bite his lips. Probably should have a shower he thought. All he needed was some story in the prophet about Auror Potter drunk on duty, they would twist the story.

Whilst Dean started the scene examination in the storage room, Harry grabbed a quick shower and some of Georges clothes, aside from height their build was similar. In the storage room they found foot prints that were not anyone's that should have been in there. After taking mold's they headed outside to the side entrance to look at the place where the snake was nailed and the fire damage. They found no clues there. By 10 that night Dean and Harry had been to all sites of the 'Snake Charmer's Gang attacks' as they had been dubbed by the prophet and found nothing more to go on. No eye witnesses, no-one heard anything. Nil. The foot prints were the only things they found.

"Well that's not much to go on" said Shacklebolt sounding as annoyed as harry felt. "Well let's toss about a few theories before heading home". As they all gathered around the large strategy desk with mugs of tea and coffee an owl arrived for Harry from Ginny.

_Harry,_

_ You missed dinner, Ron and Hermione wanted to tell us they are expecting a baby. They have told the rest of the family so I thought you should at least know, though this is not the best way. Write them. _

_ Love You_

_ Your Wife_

_ Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Anything important?"

"Not to the case" Harry replied grinning. He was very happy for his friends. "Ron and Hermione can hear the pittar patter of little feet in their future" he quipped.

"That's great, guess it will be you and Ginny next, don't expect less hours when the joyous day arrives!" Shacklebolt quipped back with a smile on his face, whipping the smile off Harry's face. Whilst the rest of the team enjoyed a good laugh at Harry's expense and toasted Ron and Hermione, Harry lent forward and grabbed some parchment to bury himself under till his face lost it's vivid blush.

_Chapter 3 Coming soon_


	3. Chapter 3, Prankster on the Loose

**Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is assistant manager at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes helping his brother George. Hermione, married to Ron, is fast climbing the ladder at the ministry of magic. This is a series of short stories about there lives and other mysteries.**

**The world of Harry Potter is not mine.**

The Living Years

Chapter 3, Prankster on the Loose

Going home after the strategy meeting never happened. A few hours into throwing around ideas and all the team discussing what they discovered that day another interruption came in. A body had turned up on Knockturn alley. It was very mutilated and unidentifiable by appearances. The Auror office ran a ticket system, all pairs of partners took it in turn to pick up the next new case. Harry and Dean were at the top of the ticket pile so leaving the others to keep thinking through the Snake Charmer case they headed off to Diagon alleys dark side.

The description mutilated did not do justice to the scene that awaited them. The body had had quite a number worked on it. If Harry had to guess he would have said it was death by children's prank hex. Just at a glance Harry would have said the man had been victim of the Bat-bogey hex, conjuctivitus charm, Densaugeo charm, Engorgio charm, Furnunculus charm, Impedimenta curse, Incarcerous charm, Langlock spell, Ricktusempra charm, Stinging hex, and the Tarantallegra charm amongst others.

They processed the scene and spoke to the witch that had found the body but just like the Snake case there was little evidence. The morning would hopefully bring an identification of the man till then there was little to do and a couple of hours of dark left. Harry and Dean headed home after arranging to meet at the office at eight which regretfully was only four hours away.

Sneaking into the bedroom, Harry undressed in the dark, and climbed into bed hoping to not disturb Ginny too much. As usual as he was climbing into bed he realized her eyes were open and she was watching him.

"If I say I love you, can I go to sleep and tell you all about it over breakfast?" Harry asked as he kissed her lingeringly on her cheek, savoring her smell and soft skin. If he wasn't so tired he might have got other ideas then sleep.

"We'll see what time are you meeting Dean?" Ginny replied

"Eight" Harry replied as her shuffled down under the covers, "Am I really that predictable?"

"Only to me, it's reassuring to know what you are up to. Did you owl Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Harry let out a groan. Their happy news had totally escaped him.

"You have to tomorrow, promise"

"I promise, now can I cuddle and sleep" Harry asked doing his best to impersonate a puppy eyes look.

"I'll even wake you gently and make you breakfast" Ginny replied kissing him on the nose.

Harry was asleep before she finished talking.

Over breakfast Harry and Ginny exchanged details about their previous days. Harry only gave details that were safe to talk about even though he knew he could trust Ginny. Ginny was a little less discreet when it came to details, especially after Devlin Whitehorn came up in the conversation. Ginny was in demand as Harry's wife and she worked part time so that she could be 'dutiful' as she described it. She took advantage of her position to promote good causes. Harry was very proud of her and if she wanted to stop working he would be happy with that, but Ginny saw her job at the ministry as her independence though she could never say why she needed it. Harry gave her unlimited support and independence. They were strong together and even happier.

Her 'dutiful' role included a weekly lunch with older witches who were alone. For some it was there only physical meeting with other people during a week. At these lunches she would pick up a lot of gossip. She told Harry about the story that Devlin Whitehorn was estranged from his wife, who had left him after he had got into financial difficulties. He was now looking for a rich mistress to support his high maintenance lifestyle. Apparently he had three currently on the go while he decided who would be the most beneficial to him.

Seeing Harry stop eating and go slack jawed at this bit of gossip Ginny sat forward to listen to what Harry had to say. He told her about the meeting with Luna and Whitehorn at lunchtime in the Leaky Cauldron the previous day. Leaving out the flooing she would work that out for herself. Ginny promised to arrange a dinner for the four of them or maybe six they decided, it might be better to have Ron and Hermione there to give another perspective to the situation.

With as much regret as getting out of bed had caused, Harry got up from the kitchen table kissed his wife goodbye and went outside to apperate to the office. Dean was at his desk looking still asleep when Harry walked in. The chat about Whitehorn with Ginny had made him ten minutes late. Harry glanced around and did not see Shacklebolt. Gratefully he walked over to Deans desk and using his wand coungered two strong teas and relayed the news about Whitethorn's financial problems and mistress quest before they got down to thinking about serious business. Dean, though not overly fond of Luna was a little put out by whitethorn's apparent heartlessness. Though to be fair they decided she did seem to want him for his money so she was not entirely innocent. Idly Harry wondered about any feet shrinking spells for Neville's feet, Luna would be far less concern if she was with Nevile.

The body was identified mid morning as a player, a beater for the Kenmare Kestrels. Not what any of the Aurors had been expecting. Whilst not a top of the league, they were a professional team with full time players and a good fan base. Why a moderately well off player would be in Knockturn alley and subjected to the suffering that he was prior to death was a mystery. Harry and Dean decided to start their investigation at the teams training ground. It was Shacklebolt who would go to Alfred Winmore's wife and break the news of his death. He would make an initial assessment of the wife and later in the day Harry and Dean would go and interview her formally as was appropriate.

When the pair arrived at the training ground the team was up in the air doing some drills and maneuvers. For about ten minutes they watched the players and their manager. Once they all came down to the ground for a break, Harry and Dean headed over towards the group. As usual they were seen approaching and their was a murmur of excitement as the group reacted to the presence of Harry Potter, the chosen one. As always Dean handled the hero worship for Harry. He diverted their attention and brought them onto track for the reason of why they were there. Once they started asking questions about Winmore the team manager and coach, Wilfred Bain jumped in and started to get very verbal.

"If that good for nothing has got into trouble boozing again, I am through bailing him out. What was it this time? Dancing naked in the street?"

"Do you think he was drinking last night?" asked Harry, talking for the first time.

"Well" blustered Bain, "It's usually why people come here about him, though not the Auror's before, granted" He took a breath and regained his composure "what trouble is he in?"

"Maybe we should talk inside Mr Bain" Harry said and with that he took him by the arm and led him aside. He would tell Mr Bain what had really happened whilst Dean would talk to the rest of the team about Winmore and gauge their reactions. It would be left to Bain to break the news after the duo had left.

Harry sat down Mr Bain then took a seat opposite him in his office. Whilst Bain looked anxious in his seat very aware that there was more going on then just a drunk and disorderly, Harry took stock of the office. One wall was covered from floor to ceiling with pictures of past team members. The other three walls were a picture history of the team and its managers. The amount of pictures was very distracting making the room feel like a hall of mirrors. On the first wall Harry looked again and though he saw from the dates under the pictures the current team members were there all apart from Winmore. Harry asked about the missing photo first. Bain recounted a tale of a drunken clash late one night when Winmore, lashing out against the management, had taken his photo from the wall and smashed it. Bain had never bothered to fix the photo as a matter of point and to exert some authority over the egotistical player.

"Why are the Auror's here asking about a semi-good beater with a drink problem Mr Potter?" Bain asked after he had told his tale.

Harry finding the time suitable leaned forward in his seat and broke the bad news. "Alfred Winmore's body was found last night, it appears he was badly attacked immediately before his death, possibly tortured".

Wilfred Bain turned white as a sheet and leaned back in his seat. "Dead, like murdered?"

"It would appear that way" Harry replied

"What happened?"

"We don't know, that's why we are here. What can you tell me about what he did yesterday?" Harry asked, watching the manager closely for his reactions.

"There was no practice yesterday, he had the day off, the whole team did. They always get a long weekend before a big game. Wimbourne Wasps this weekend. Guess that is off. We'll have to cancel that. Viviene, his wife does she know?"

"She is being told now. Cancelling the game is your call. What can you tell me about him as a person, you sounded like you thought he might have a drinking problem?"

For another half hour Harry and Bain discussed Winmore. He was loyal to his wife, not always the team; he was demanding and thought he was the greatest man in Quiditch. He was ambitious and arrogant, wanted everything as though he deserved it and did not need to work for it. When he did play though he was good and was kept, despite his character flaws, for that. Bain believed that without him they would loose their following games. Harry recognized the signs of a man succumbing to depression and it was not fuelled by grief.

Dean did not get much out of the rest of the team besides the distinct feeling that Winmore was not a popular man.

Shacklebolt had, they discovered when they got back to the office, had a bit more success. From the grieving Viviene he had discovered that she thought her husband had spent the day with Devlin Whitehorn. They were supposed to have lunch and discuss a great offer for Winmore's future.

Harry looked at Dean, "I don't recall him being there at lunch when we crashed yesterday Dean, Do you?"

"As I recalled you crashed, I strolled, but no. I don't recall his being there"

"The wife lied or Winmore lied to his wife" Harry explained to a confused Shacklebolt.

"Well why don't you two go bother Mr Whitehorn. Merlin knows he has bothered us enough in the last couple of days". Shacklebolt replied perking up, "And whilst your at it find out what is going on and who last saw Winmore alive" Shacklebolt replied, effectively dismissing the two.

_Chapter 4 Coming soon_


	4. Chapter 4, Dust to Dust

**Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is assistant manager at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes helping his brother George. Hermione, married to Ron, is fast climbing the ladder at the ministry of magic. This is a series of short stories about there lives and other mysteries.**

**The world of Harry Potter is not mine.**

The Living Years

Chapter 4, Dust to Dust

"When will he be back" asked an increasingly exasperated Harry. For the last twenty odd minutes he and Dean had been playing guessing games with Whitehorn's secretary. The only thing Harry and Dean were sure of was that she was being evasive. Best they could tell was that Whitehorn did not want to speak to them and really needed to hire a secretary who could lie. Her dangerously high blond hair bobbed around as she shock her head in the negative.

"I have no idea, Mr Whitehorn does not tell me that kind of thing" She replied the charmed lizard pins in her hair scampering all over in a desperate attempt to keep a purchase and not get shaken off.

"Mr Whitehorn doesn't think his secretary should know his general whereabouts?" Dean asked not bothering to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

The secretary opened her mouth to answer and let it hang there. "He's not here" she said simply repeating the line Harry was getting very tired of hearing.

Harry and Dean exchanged glances and started for the door. This really was getting them nowhere.

"Coffee" Dean announced and headed out of the Diagon alley portal and onto a muggle street. The pair would sometimes head out into muggle London and to a coffee shop they liked to brainstorm in a quiet corner. It was a habit of theirs they had developed during training when the stress was too much in the office. Right now they could not go back to the office as Shacklebolt wanted answers to questions even he did not know. They got their drinks and settled in a corner. Silently they drank their drinks each running through ideas.

"Which case are you thinking about" asked Dean

"The snakes and burglaries seems simpler, sure someone has a lead on that by now". Harry replied not looking up from his empty mug. "The Winmore and Whitehorn case is a bit foggier. Whitehorn is a pain but I don't think a killer. Sounds like he is having money difficulties, not to mention wife and mistress problems, what's the connection, its right there I just can't grasp it".

"I agree, I don't think Whitehorn is a killer, there is a connection though. Money?" Dean replied

"Maybe money" Harry agreed "Winmore did well, had an inheritance to boot. The wife thinks there are no money problems and the Gringotts accounts show no irregularities. His death was not just a killing he was tortured, they wanted something from him."

"Question is, was it information or a material something" Dean mused.

"Where is Whitehorn? What doesn't he want to talk about?" Harry replied, skipping Dean's line of thought. He was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Or who" replied Dean, catching on to Harry's thought pattern.

Harry looked up from his mug and straight at Dean "us or them?"

Harry sent an owl to the office to get one of the trainee's to search through Whitehorn's life to look for places he may go to hide. There were some really good perks to not being the trainee anymore. Not doing the tedious record searching was one of the better ones.

Whilst some poor trainee was searching through records, most likely Flatcauldron as he was unofficial Harry and Dean's dosbody, Harry and Dean headed to see Ron. Harry still had not sent a congratulations owl and if he did not want to be sleeping on the sofa it had come to face to face congratulations time. Not that Harry needed an excuse to visit his favorite shop.

When they arrived the shop was its usual busy self. They found Ron and George in the back of the store planning a display of Merlin knew what and till they did Harry and Dean kept there distance. Always the safest action in this shop.

Ron saw them first and laughed at their distance. "it's our new range we are launching it ready for the new year at Hogwarts should give the teachers a headache". Ron and George exchanged a hand slap, giving Harry a heart wrenching recollection of Fred and George doing the same thing. Ron had stepped up to the mark, running the paperwork side of the business and keeping his brother afloat. They had formed a working relationship and a stronger brotherly bond. Any plans Ron had had for after school had long drifted on the wind, he was content in what he did and could take good care of Hermione and his future family. His children would not wear as many hand me down's. He had become a good man and a proud wizard. Something he deserved.

"It's a bit like a polyjuice sweet you buy it in pairs and exchange appearances with your best mate or whoever eats the other one" George beamed at them all "want to try some?" and without any further notice he launched at Harry and Dean passing them a handful of the new sweets. Harry and Dean leapt backwards and stared at each other as they held up two of the sweets each. Nothing happened.

"You idiots, some great and brave Auror's you two are, you have to say the chant and eat them together for them to work" Ron said clutching at his side trying hard not to fall over as laughter took over him. George was not so restrained he was on the floor.

Harry cleared his throat and glanced at Dean they both looked away embarrassed and pocketed the sweets. They could come in handy. "Ron I came by to say congratulations and sorry I was not there the other night for the announcement, I am really happy for you both".

"You could of owled earlier" Ron said in a serious tone before he broke into a smile and stepped forward and swept Harry into a bone crushing hug. "I'm going to be a daddy can you believe it"

Harry smiled at his friend's joy, he was going to make a good 'daddy'.

"I get to be uncle" Harry said, "can't wait for the quiditch matches"

"Guess it's your turn next Harry" said George, "when you going to make us uncles?" he asked

Again Harry was left speechless, he and Ginny had talked about children and they were in there future when ever it happened, they were still enjoying the honeymoon period of their life but he had to admit a bit of trepidation at the idea as well as fear.

Dean, the ever great partner rescued him from the fatherhood conversation he was not ready to have with anyone but Ginny. Dean slapped Harry on the shoulder and wisecracked about marriage and balls and chains. Ron playfully punched his friend before asking the inevitable question about Winmore.

"So Winmore deceased, who's looking into that?" asked Ron. "You know they cancelled this Saturdays match. Chudly Canon's, I had tickets, this needs to be sorted so there can be justice"

"We are and we will solve it all for you Ronikins" Harry responded earning a scowl. He decided to divert the conversation a case being investigated was not a general topic of conversation no matter how much he trusted Ron and his family.

"When is a good time to stop by and see Hermione and congratulate her on her madness?" Harry asked.

Ron looked puzzled, "thought we were coming to yours tomorrow night for dinner, why not talk to her then, apparently Luna and a mysterious man will be there as well"

"Right" Harry replied, inwardly thinking how great his wife was, "don't think mysterious man will show but will be a mysterious night".

"Huh" replied Ron, George and Dean.

"long story, we gota go"

"Hey wait, we got something for you. We were going to owl you but as you are here" and with that George disappeared off into the office. A moment later he reappeared with a floor tile. On closer examination the floor tile was burnt with a yellow porridge like goop substance on it.

"We found this the day after the robbery. We think it was left behind by the thieves. Maybe it was something they used in the robbery" Ron informed the Auror duo.

Dean pulled a plastic bag from his pocket and placed it around the tile very carefully. There next stop would be to drop off the gunky stuff at the department for identification.

Back at the office over a hastily picked up lunch Harry and Dean looked over the list that Flatcauldron had compiled of places associated with Whitehorn. The list contained his main residence, also a home in the country and a home in Bulgaria, his offices, one in London and one in his factory near Birmingham. Flatcauldron had also taken some initiative and looked up places he liked to frequent. It was a long list of restaurants, clubs, pubs and on the end a few hotels and less reputable boarding houses.

"This would give the lunch club something to gossip on for a month" Dean commented on reading the last few place names.

"Make them chat there teeth out" Harry joked

"Urgh" Dean cringed at the image

"No really, Ginny says when they get hyper excited over gossip sometimes their teeth fall out" Harry quipped as he took another bite of his sandwich. Dean looked at Harry then his sandwich.

"So what we planning" he asked Harry as he pushed his sandwich away and reached for his tea instead. "Some houses calls seem in order" Dean mused looking at the list. Some of the places on the bottom of the list would defiantly make for an interesting visit.

Picking up on Dean's enthusiasm, Harry grinned at his friend and Auror partner. "Want to split up on some addresses" Harry said, his voice dripping with innuendo.

"Err" dean floundered for a moment till Flatcauldron rescued him.

"Sir, the lab has some results on your floor tile, they want you to go straight down" Flatcauldron said.

Harry and Dean looked at each other, such a succinct summons meant something big was up.

Harry and Dean got down to the lab about five minutes later. The head of the lab Auburn Lake was waiting for them. As the head of the department he was a busy man so this alone set off warning bells, when they entered the lab the tile was surrounded by the rest of the staff, something big was reallyup with the floor tile.

"We heard you wanted to see us" Harry said, stating the obvious "We were not expecting any results this soon". Auburn a small round man, dressed in a bright orange robe with a hat nearly as tall as him was bouncing around on the balls of his feet, barely able to contain his excitement.

"It's not something we see everyday, When I saw the froth goop I knew it might be, but I did not dare believe it till we tested it. Do you know what this is? He asked not stopping for an answer, "it's the ultimate substance, never seen it for real Auror Potter. I know it is the most awful of substances, but it's here, the things we could find out about it, have you any idea how great this opportunity is Auror Potter, Auror Thomas?" this time he did stop for an answer.

Harry and Dean exchanged glances, "err no, what is the, froth goop exactly please?" Harry asked sticking by the very known rule that with Mr Lake you were overly polite, spoke little and asked very simple closed questions unless you had a whole week to spare.

"It's Karsant, can you believe it, we have Karsant here the things we could learn to counteract it" Lake said then paused "Is there more?" he finished leaning in overly close to Harry's face.

"Karsant is?" Harry asked his question directed at a visibly paler Dean.

Dean took a moment to reply. "Karsant is a drug, it's distorts how you feel, give's you a high. It's made from the ground horn of unicorns or other magical creatures. Not legal. Not something good witches and wizards use". Dean paused for a moment letting that sink in. "Goes without saying it is indescribably rare. It distorts thinking patterns and magical control".

Harry thought it over, even after eleven years in the magical world there were still new things to him. "They have drugs like that in the muggle world, thing is junkies are not usually organized they just steal to support their habit it's a last resort kind of thing. The fire and snake distractions seem a bit organized for users" Harry mused out loud.

"I don't think this was dropped by a user, my Auror friends, far too much. Even a seller would not have this amount, there was enough here to distort every wizard in England". Lake broke in.

"That's a lot" Dean responded

"A dangerous lot. What were the burglars doing with this much Karsant dust?" Harry asked.

_Chapter 5 Coming soon_


	5. Chapter 5, Flashes

**Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is assistant manager at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes helping his brother George. Hermione, married to Ron, is fast climbing the ladder at the ministry of magic. This is a series of short stories about there lives and other mysteries.**

**The world of Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Sorry for the delay it is exam time for the next few weeks...**

The Living Years

Chapter 5, Flashes

Robberies, fires, snakes, murder, torture and Karsant. Harry was quickly developing a headache but nothing else. He and Dean had gone back to the office from the lab to rethink their plans of visiting places on the list in light of the new information about the dust as Karsant was commonly called.

What was left of the afternoon was spent at the desk going through paperwork before heading home for a decent nights sleep. At this point in their careers overtime was expected but once in awhile during a case the duo knew that a good night's sleep was more beneficial then a night of eye straining for no rewards.

Ginny was on the sofa in front of the fire writing when Harry came in. "I'm planning tomorrow nights dinner, you better be here" she announced as she got up to give Harry a welcome home kiss. As she headed into the kitchen Harry thought gratefully that it appeared he was out of the dog house after Sunday night.

Over dinner they discussed their days and talked about the following night. Harry told Ginny that he doubted Devlin Whitehorn would be making an appearance and he may need to arrest him if he does. After a comment about Harry having a detrimental affect on their social life they cleared the dishes and settled down for the evening with a muggle movie before an early night for Harry.

The next morning Harry and Dean decided to go through the list of Whitehorn's known places of interest starting in the shadier ones in areas known to have connections with Dust. This made the starting list two places, Madame Twinkle's sleep parlour and Harlow's Interest. As neither were sensible places for nice people to go on their own they headed to Madame Twinkle's together by apparition.

Madame Twinkles was a large guest house in the country side with ivy covering most of the cottage. From the outside it looked like a picture post card scene with only tables of tea and scones missing. It appeared every bit the respectable establishment it most defiantly was not. On entering the cottage a few things happened. Women approached and then seeing the Auror insignia on the cloaks they soon dispersed into dark, dank small rooms off the main hall. The inside of the cottage was worn and tatty for lack of any better description. Once all the doors had been pushed ajar only one woman was left in the hall. She was late forties at a guess; time had not been good to her.

"My name is Madame Twinkle, I know yours" she said seductively as she approached Harry and ran her hand down his cloak edge.

Again he was saved by Dean, "I'm Auror Thomas this is Auror Potter we are here to ask about Devlin Whitehorn we know he has been staying here on nights." He stated leaving little room for debate and lies.

Harry detached himself from the wandering hands of Madame Twinkle and took a step back and then around her. A quick way to get someone to talk was to make them very uncomfortable about what you would do if they did not keep you occupied in that manner. As Dean started to follow his partner down the hall Madame Twinkle jumped in their paths and tried to get their full attention.

"You mean the Devlin Whitehorn, broomstick empire gentleman. He may have visited but I could not possibly confirm, we are a discreet establishment" her last words were spoke very quiet and slow making both men lean in too hear. With the proximity closened Madame Twinkle was able to get hold off both their collars and run her hands up mentioned apparel. Both men tried to pull back but were unable to as she increased her grip. A grip not proportional to her appearance.

"Umm" Harry stammered as he detached himself physically from the unwanted grasp. "Discretion may not be in his interest right now. When did you last see Mr. Whitehorn?"

"About a week ago, last Wednesday to be exact he and his choice of the day took the honeymoon suite for the night" She stated whilst throwing her head back in what she obviously thought was a seductive look through lowered lashes. Harry thought she looked more like a pink toad whilst Dean was reminded of Professor Slughorn.

Harry and Dean exchanged glances, "Can you tell me who the 'choice' was?" Dean asked whilst Harry stared intently at Madame Twinkle. This was a technique they had learnt early in their training that worked. There was an image about Harry portrayed in the paper's that whilst a bit over the top, it had its uses. As Auror's they were taught to use all and any advantages in any given situation. Harry's unique status gave them more advantages then many and with time Harry had become comfortable with his status, mostly because of the influence of Ginny. She had helped Harry accept his public image and realize he was the person people believed he was. Whilst they were very private, they humoured the press and controlled a good public image, a true image with limited sensationalism. Harry was a lot more comfortable with it the he had been in his third and fourth year when he could only be angry and did not know how to control his public image. There were many things in his life he would go back and change. But then again…

"Blonde, strange, not like any of my girls, you could sample to get a good idea. All in the name of investigation you understand". Again she failed to be as seductive as she thought she was.

"Could any of your girls tell us more about Mr. Whitehorn," Harry asked, startling Madame Twinkle who's attention had been on Dean, "not that we don't appreciate your views" Harry added to keep her on a back foot.

Madame Twinkle glanced around at the not quite shut doors, "No he always brought his own company".

Further conversation with Madame Twinkle only encouraged more flirtation and no more useful information. On leaving the establishment, Harry and Dean decided that they could of pushed harder but their instinct's told them that there was no more to find.. Hoping for better results at Harlow's Interest they headed back to London as they talked over the Madame Twinkle experience.

"Interest of the day, guess that mean's he brought all his potential mistress's there" Dean mused out load as they walked down a muggle street looking for Harlow's interest.

"What the hell was Luna thinking, she is better then this" Harry replied letting his frustration for his friend bleed through. He knew Dean did not share his affection for Luna and his father. During the war they both suffered a lot and he knew Dean would respect that. It was not like he had not suffered, himself or Seamus. There were a lot of hurts and scar's from the war that were not physical like the scar on Harry's chest above his heart, from the second direct hit from a killing curse. Very few knew the real origins of that scar and less had actually seen it. Dean had of course; Auror training was not exactly respectful of dignity and privacy. They had both seen more of each other then they would ever repeat. Ginny might be his soulmate but their were days when he knew Dean had seen the real depths of his soul, the bits he would never show to Ginny, though he did not doubt she already knew them. This was a bond that would see them through their Auror years and hopefully into their old age.

"Luna is Luna" Dean said presently, at a loss for what else to say. Harry had a big soft spot for Loony Luna and Dean respected this even if he did not understand it. It often seemed to him that the more a person was an underdog the more Harry stood for them. Dean assumed this had something to do with his upbringing prior to Hogwarts, he knew Harry was just like a muggle born, totally unused to wizard ways when he arrived at their school. The opposite to the upbringing the son of a witch and wizard of his parents caliber should have suffered. Sharing a dorm for six years had been a good grounding to their understanding of each other. Whilst nothing was said Dean and others had quickly worked out that Harry was used to being badly treated not hero worshiped. He understood the hate aimed at him not the glory. Some things had never changed.

"What you doing for dinner? Tonight" Harry suddenly asked turning on his heel and startling Dean. These bursts usually precipitated bad calls of judgment on Dean's side. Their was something about Harry possesed by an idea, and he never thought it through when inspiration took him. This made for an exciting work life if not always well considered. Well they were still newbie's even if they were supposed to set examples to the trainees. Maybe in a few years they would be responsible.

With no idea why Dean smiled and replied "Dinner, that could be interesting"

"Stick with me kid" Harry replied in homage to a movie Dean had never seen. The reference was lost on him as a result and quizzically Dean took that to mean don't go home later and proceeded to continue walking down the road.

Eventually they found a building out of place in a muggle street. Unkempt and worn. The grey stone building was worn and by all appearances battle damaged. From what war neither men knew and neither wanted too. That was not why they were here. As they watched the dilapidated building they noticed men stood outside. The two men both bored and cold by all appearances were dressed in maroon robes with half moons on the lapel. They looked at each other. The witch who was the witness to the discovery of Winmore's body had described two men loitering in Diagon alley hours before. She had described them as dressed in Maroon cloaks with Half moons on the chest.

"Think we are onto something. Let's proceed with caution" Dean said hopefully knowing full well they would do no such thing. "Dinner, if Ginny is cooking is not worth missing for anything" This comment drew a smile from Harry. Dean being the ultimate bachelor appreciated Ginny's good cooking in a way only second to Harry. Sometimes Harry would think that he was lucky he was married to Ginny and partner to Dean, if not he would have a hell of a fight on his hands.

Together they walked towards the grey stone building, watching the maroon men closely, the Auror cloaks, they were required to wear as a matter of pride made them obvious and a target. Visual presence was important and a right problem at times likes these when the territory they strolled in was not friendly ground. Thankfully they had other tricks to rely on if the bad guys decided to play rough. Whilst being a pain, there was always another option. Or so they thought rather arrogantly. Neiter knew they were about to come down a few pegs and learn a few lessons.

As they entered the door way a tall man walked briskly towards them. "You two are bad for business". A succinct statement saying clearly leave as it's not so discreet message. The duo's favorite kind of message on a day that was going no where. They were rattling the right cage, finally going somewhere.

The smugness was short lived. One day they would learn but not today, as they entered the building they noticed two things. First the two maroon guys outside took a step back with a look on their faces not put there by the Auror's presence and second the flash, blinding to say the least was not a good flash.

_Chapter 6 coming soon_


	6. Chapter 6, Dungeons, Dragons & mysteries

**Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is assistant manager at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes helping his brother George. Hermione, married to Ron, is fast climbing the ladder at the ministry of magic. This is a series of short stories about there lives and other mysteries.**

**The world of Harry Potter is not mine.**

The Living Years

Chapter 6, Dungeons, Dragons and other Mysteries

First thing Harry was aware of was pain everywhere shooting through his muscles and his pulse hammering in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and rolled onto his side to get a better look at his surroundings. Dean was on Harry's left and from the look on his face as he roused he obviously was as confused as Harry. They were both lying a courtyard walled in on all sides with no obvious doorway but open to the sky. They had a way out. The ground was stones and belatedly he realized they were hurting his hand and face. They must have landed with some force. Portkey would be Harry's guess except they never touched anything.

"Not tied up, that's a pleasant change" Dean quipped earning a huff from Harry.

Harry was patting himself down checking that his wand and other necessary items were in his pockets. He was surprised to find they still were in his pockets.

"Still have my wand" Harry said simply.

"We are on a roll" Dean said as he pulled his wand and turned so he and harry were back to back and had the courtyard covered between them.

"Say that when we put this in Shacklebolts report" Harry replied, his voice strained. His body had gone from shooting pain to the unpleasant feeling that accompanied pins and needles. He really hoped it would pass soon.

Dean was silent for a moment, probably thinking of the report to Shacklebolt. "You know this is twice in two weeks we walked into a trap, I'm thinking desk duty for this".

"Let's get out of this and then worry about that. What do you think, Portkey?" Harry asked

"Possibly, but you look like you went through a floo" Dean replied.

Harry looked down at his robes and realized for the first time he was filthy, his cloak and trousers had tears and his shoes were badly scuffed on the top like he had been dragged along face down with his feet behind him. Dean on the other hand had a bit of dust on his cloak from where he was lying on the stones but otherwise looked clean and tidy.

"How long do you think we were out?" Harry asked Dean.

Dean looked at his wrist watch, "It's half past two, and we left Madame Twinkles just after noon". They both glanced at each other before resuming their observations. Harry's eyes caught a mark on the stones by the wall in the shadows. He signaled Dean that he was going to head over to the wall in the direction of the mark. Dean moved to the centre of the court yard and turned his attention to the whole perimeter. "What is it?" Dean asked

"Blood" Harry looked closer there were splatters around a main puddle. But nothing else, no foot prints or scuffs in the stones. No marks of anyone's presence.

"Yours?" Harry's head snapped round in response to Dean's question. "Well" Dean explained "We have been here for over two hours and I only remember the first couple of minutes. You look like you have been dragged through the ringer and with all the dirt on your face and hands I can't tell if you are injured. Admit it Harry, usually it's your blood".

"We both did just come round" Harry said following on from Dean's line of thought. "I think we only just arrived in the courtyard, question is where were we and what happened? You ready to get out of here and think about it else where?" Harry concluded reaching into his inside pocket.

"Thought you would never ask" Dean replied also reaching into his pocket. They both pulled out broomsticks the size of their fingers. Harry charmed his back to its full size and climbed on it ready to take off. He was little way off the ground when he realized that Dean was still looking at his in miniature and that there was a piece of parchment in his hand also that he was reading. When Dean finished reading he turned to Harry a very puzzled look on his face.

"You don't write Ron and Hermione for three days but you leave me notes when we are apart for a couple of hours. Something you need to tell me?"

"What you on about Dean?" Harry asked his patience waning, he did not like gaps in his memory and the pain in his body was coming back with a vengeance. He wanted out of here to work out what was happening, had happened.

"This note is your handwriting, it say's '_white dungeon, blue dragon, have the man'_".

Harry stepped closer to Dean and took a look, the short note did look like his writing, though it was not his neatest writing, more like it was written in a hurry whilst distracted. This did not improve Harry's mood. "Let's go, I think we are meant to leave at this point, they must have know about the brooms and they have put us here, I don't want to push our luck further".

Dean picking up on Harry's deteriorating mood enlarged his broom. They both leapt up into the sky and headed for an open secluded area to apperate and headed back to the ministry. Harry staggered when they arrived at the apperation point but steadied himself. Dean gave him a worried glance and then followed him in the direction of the Auror office.

It was after three thirty when the arrived in the Auror office. The office was at a normal activity level; obviously nothing new had happened in their absence. Harry immediately broke away from Dean and headed over to a water fountain. Dean watched him, noticing that Harry was looking a little unsteady in his coordination. Cautiously, Harry's mood was deteriorating after all and Dean had had enough of today to go for a Harry temper special as well.

"We should go report to Shacklebolt Harry, he needs to know about this" Dean said

"About what?" Shacklebolt asked loudly, He had seen the duo come in and observed Harry's thunderous face and Dean's cautious sidestepping around his partner. So had the trainee's apparently, they had dispersed to the trainee's desks furthest from Harry's present location. The man had matured from the moody boy, now when he blew his stack instead of breaking things in grabbing distance he was able to more target his frustrations. The trainees that had been on the receiving end of this were the ones behind the trainee's yet to experience that particular aspect of their hero.

"Maybe we could talk in your office" Dean suggested not looking Shacklebolt in the face.

"Why don't I think I'm going to like this?" Shacklebolt said as he headed to his office, Harry and Dean following in his wake. When the two Auror's had left the main office area the trainee's slowly and cautiously came out of their corner and glanced at Shacklebolt's office before the guessing conversations began.

Shacklebolt listened quietly whilst Harry and Dean, well mostly Dean told their story of what had happened during the day. When they got to the end they sat quietly waiting for Shacklebolt to erupt and tie them to a desk for the rest of their short expectancy careers.

Shacklebolt leant further into the back of his chair thinking hard and giving the pair a good look over. Harry looked like he had been dragged backward through a mud pit by filled with Hagrid's idea of nice beasts whilst Dean was looking totally unscathed, he had to agree with Dean that the two were separated and Harry had got a first hand experience of their assailants whilst Dean had probably slept through the whole event. The note indicated that they had not been separated for the whole time and Harry was aware of what went on in the two hours they could not now remember. This was a puzzle. Shacklebolt knew the two were waiting for a dressing down, he decided they could be kept hanging for the moment.

"Auror Thomas take Auror Potter to the mediwitch then home. Both of you be in my office at eight tomorrow morning, no excuses".

"But I'm fine, I'll just go straight home" Harry protested moving for the first time since he had slumped in the chair in front of Shacklebolt's desk. Dean and Shacklebolt exchanged glances and otherwise ignored the protest. Dean pulled Harry up by his elbow and started to guide him to the ministry hospital wing. He could not quite hide his surprise that Harry was allowing himself to be guided and was even leaning on Dean a little for support. Apparently the whole office was as surprised, they all stole sideway glances. The two although not senior Auror's by any standard yet were often the object of attention in the office and a good eighty percent of the content of all office gossip. Rapidly heading for the full one hundred percent this afternoon.

They arrived in the hospital wing whilst Dean was wondering what he would say to the mediwitches. There was one in particular who he hoped would be looking after them. He had yet to get the courage to ask her out, maybe this time. One thing good about being Harry's partner was he at least got frequent visit's to see her.

It was Dean's lucky day, Issabel Willow, the object of Dean's thought's headed over to the duo when she saw them. She pointed to an empty cot and Dean took his cue and pushed Harry towards it. As Harry sat on the cot, resisting his desire to lay his head on the pillow and pass out, Mediwitch Willow pulled a curtain around the bay and for twenty minutes asked Harry questions whilst prodding him.

At the end of the twenty minutes Harry was sat on the cot resting on the bars at the foot, by pure stubbornness he had refused to sit at the head of the bed in case he laid down. He just wanted to go home. After 10 minutes he had stopped responding and Dean's worry level were in overdrive. Mediwitch Willow took a magical blood sample and disappeared through the curtain with a worried backwards glance at Dean. After what seemed like hours but was only five minutes she reappeared with a senior healer that Dean recognized though he did not know his name.

The healer looked directly at Harry and whilst feeling his neck spoke to him. "I'm told you have alternating pain and tingling sensations through your whole body. Are they getting better yet or still worsening?"

This question seemed to startle Harry who slowly turned his head as he pulled his neck out the healers grasp. "Better" he croaked.

"Do you know what this is?" Dean asked surprised as well by the question.

"Auror Potter here is on a come down" The healer stated taking hold of Harry's neck again. "You have just had a first hand experience of dust, it will explain the gap in memory and everything else. Your blood shows you had a pretty big dose. You should be feeling side effects for a few days but they will be minor and should not really slow you down. I would avoid flooing and aperating though till you are totally clear of after effects". He stopped speaking and looked between the two Auror's. Dean was wide eyed and shocked, Harry was droppy eyed and shocked. "There is not much I can give you, it's better to get over the effects naturally and avoid any further use. Drink plenty of water".

This last statement got Harry and Dean's attention they both protested about Harry being a 'user' to the retreating healers back.

"Come on mate, Dean said pulling Harry up and waiting whilst Harry fumbled with his shirt and cloak. "Let's get you home we can think all this through in the morning properly". When it became apparent dressing was not on Harry's ability list for this afternoon Dean stepped in and helped him with buttons. Eventually they got the shirt and cloak sorted and headed out of the building.

"You go home, I'll find a way home, don't waste your evening" Harry said half heartedly. Dean just kept in step with him ignoring the comment. Thinking over the problem of getting Harry home with out magic, Dean decided that the Knight bus was the only option.

It was close to seven o'clock when a very shaky Harry and stressed Dean got off the Knight bus near Harry and Ginny's cottage. Harry's upset system had protested greatly to the ride and Dean had cleaned up and apologized for the last five minutes of the ride. It would be a while before either of them could step foot on the knight bus. Thankfully it had been empty of passengers apart from them. The driver and conductor had been scared into forgetting their passengers by Dean so hopefully nothing would be in the morning paper's. If Harry was going to be off his game a little for a few days the last thing he needed was it being common knowledge to the ones that would take advantage of it.

When they walked through the door Dean realized that something was up shortly before he remembered Harry's dinner invite. Harry chose this moment to loose his balance and keel sideways into Dean.

"Ginny" Dean called as he grabbed Harry under the arms in an attempt to keep him upright.

Dean's call brought everyone from the kitchen out into the hall and to an abrupt halt. Belatedly he realized he did not know how he was going to explain a crashing Harry to everyone.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville all seemed to take a moment and then together surged forward and each took hold of a part of Harry and together they got him laid out on the sofa. As Dean stood up from placing Harry he found himself face to face with a simmering Ginny who obviously wanted an explanation. As he was backed up to the wall he realized that an explanation was going to be thin as he really could not say much. The Karsant dust investigation was being kept quiet as was the disappearance of Whitehorn. Dean swallowed and prepared for the worst.

_Chapter 7 coming soon_


	7. Chapter 7, Desk ties that bind

**Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is assistant manager at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes helping his brother George. Hermione, married to Ron, is fast climbing the ladder at the ministry of magic. This is a series of short stories about there lives and other mysteries.**

**The world of Harry Potter is not mine.**

The Living Years

Chapter 7, Desk ties that bind

Back against a wall and being glared down by Ginny was defiantly not one of Dean's favorite predicaments, he much preferred facing off to dark murderous wizards and other dark creatures, he could fight them, Ginny, if he did fight could well win, she could hex like no-one else, and if he did unfortunately win, he would have to deal with Harry.

Ginny and Harry really were great for each other, when he got moody or a bit complacent Ginny could keep him in line. Harry kept Ginny on her toes, challenged her, supported her. They adored each other totally and would not dream of being with anyone else. That helped and was all that mattered really.

"Ginny" Dean started casting around for what he could say. Harry was now asleep on the sofa no helping Dean out. Giving up and preparing for the worst Dean just threw up his arms and looked imploring at Hermione to keep the situation calm and him healthy.

"Let me guess" Ginny started, cutting in before Hermione had had a chance to start talking, "you can't tell me without telling me other things that are being kept quiet but if I just trust you guys as soon as you can you will explain everything you can. Does that about sum up the situation?"

"You're not happy with that are you?" Dean asked sidling along the wall and getting space between him and Ginny. He walked over to stand near Harry.

"I never am happy with this situation, though usually I'm a bit happier as my husband is not passed out on the sofa like he's drunk. I'm guessing he's not, think I would be happier if it was that simple". With that hanging in the air Ginny lifted Harry's feet and sat on the sofa placing his feet in her lap and starting to take off his shoes. For the first time Ginny took in her husbands appearance more closely, his shoes were nothing short of ruined, trousers, shirt and cloak torn and filthy all beyond repair. She got up and moved around him and started to take off his cloak, Hermione realizing what was happening helped and soon they had Harry cleaned up and in his pyjama's. In response when the women had stopped fussing Harry rolled onto his side head towards the sofa back and promptly started snoring.

Whilst they had been cleaning him up, Dean had described the symptom's he would be suffering for a few days and his limitations, Ginny had argued that Harry should not work but when Dean mentioned a meeting with Shacklebolt at 8am they had to attend she seemed to realize they were in trouble and something big was brewing.

"Well let's let Harry sleep and go eat dinner, you look like you could use it".

Once round the table, Ginny had sat so she could see Harry through open the open doors, they all started eating. Suddenly Dean remembered Ron and Hermione's news, "Congratulations" he practically yelled across the table straight at Hermione startling everyone. "Sorry I just remembered your good news; they are placing bets on Harry and Ginny now". Dean said with a smirk and instantly started regretting the last statement as the air went still.

"Betting on them, I would place a bet that that's not going down well with Harry" Hermione cut in saving Dean from the tirade about to come from Ginny. "Of course I would not complain about someone else to share the pregnancy experience with". Hermione looked at Ginny pointedly as she spoke. All fell silent at the table and Ginny, feeling how Harry had when Shacklebolt had turned baby talk on him, squirmed in her seat for a moment. Everyone at the table started to laugh and the atmosphere relaxed a lot.

"What about you and mediwitch Willow" Ginny asked turning the conversation on Dean.

"Harry need's to recover so I can kill him, he was not supposed to tell you about her, though she did look good today," Dean added with a smile

"Today" Ginny asked jumping on an opportunity to make him squirm.

"You still haven't asked her out have you?" Ron waded in saving Dean.

"Well I think it's romantic" Luna said "Love struck from afar, you should not ask her out then there can be no unhappy ever after".

Neville squirmed in his seat at the end of this statement, before hastily excusing himself from the table and heading to the upstairs bathroom. With Harry currently snoring away and no-one else at the table really aware of what was going on, Dean decided to cross the work home line a little. It wasn't his home and Harry could plead ignorance so it wasn't such a bad line to cross at this moment.

"Luna can I have a word with you?" Dean asked as he stood up and took Luna by the hand and led her outside to the garden not giving her the chance to object. He heard Hermione and Ron asking Ginny what was going on as he shut the back door. He felt a twinge of guilt, Ginny was coping well with a ruined evening whilst being given no information, her great food was barely eaten and her dinner guests were defiantly all distracted and her husband passed out.

"Luna do you know where Whitehorn is?" Dean asking getting straight to the point

"I don't know, I've been trying to get in touch with him, something strange is going on" Luna said swaying from side to side.

"Strange? Luna he has vanished we don't know why, who do you think he has gone to get away from?" Dean asked

"He was supposed to meet team managers to set up the first stage of the new quiditch expansion, he would not miss that, and I don't think he wanted to vanish".

"He really wants to expand the league Luna, why?" Dean asked she seemed in a talkative mood not the usual temperament of someone he was interviewing, it was nice to not feel like he was pulling teeth.

"He owes money, but if he expands the league he doesn't have to pay it back?" Luna said simply, "then he will be rich again and I may consider him, his feet you know are"

"I get the picture" jumped in Dean trying not to create one in his mind. He ran his hands over his face thinking it was time to head home and sleep. Maybe he would wake up and all would be right again.

When Dean went back inside he found everyone else including Harry sat at the table. Harry was sipping water and glaring at food. Dean assumed his stomach was still bothering him and he had not mentioned that to Ginny. Dean's plate had been topped up with hot food and he gratefully sat down and started eating. He felt a kick under the table and realized that Harry was giving him a puzzled look.

"Tomorrow" Dean replied around a mouthful of sausage.

"ohhh, Shacklebolt" Harry moaned hanging his head, "A lifetime of desk work if we are lucky, he is going to go mental tomorrow"

"What you done to get desk duty this time?" Ron asked, "Looks like you're the victim?" Ron stopped and looked thoughtful before opening his big mouth and further so as to swallow the whole foot, "You got kidnapped again didn't you?"

"What?" Ginny turned to Harry and then spun on Dean, obviously deciding based on Harry's current state to blame him till Harry was in better health for her to get mad with. "And where were you?"

"Right there the whole time, Ginny please don't yell" Harry implored, "and we don't know that we were kidnapped, it's all a bit hazy right now"

Ginny kept looking between the two apparently torn between yelling and doing as Harry asked.

Hermione in her usual perceptive form choose this moment to save Harry and Dean from the berating Ginny so badly wanted to give them. "I think it's time we went home Ron, before you say anything else, besides I'm ready for sleep"

"All you do is sleep" Ron grumbled, "I think you should give up work, I can take care of us" he continued.

Hermione stopped and took a deep breath, "We have had that discussion Ron. Ginny Thank you for dinner, next time we'll eat" she joked as she lent over to hug a still silent Ginny.

Harry had stood up and come round behind Ginny a bit shakily and took a surprised Hermione into a big hug, "Congratulations" he said softly into her ear before releasing her after a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry, Ron had not deserved the rescue but she was grateful of it. Harry knew that Ron wanted to provide for Hermione and thought that she would be happier if she did not have work stress but instead could read all day. Ron could afford to buy her all the books she could read, he did more than well enough to care for both of them and all the children they could want. Hermione was passionate about her job though.

Ron gave Harry a clap on the shoulder and an understanding nod before he followed his wife out of the kitchen and home to the inevitable ear bashing. Luna and Neville each took their leave shortly after. Once they had gone Dean stood up also to leave.

Ginny stood and picked up Dean's plate handing it to him. "Bring the plate back in the morning when you come for Harry. How are you both planning to get to the ministry in the morning?" She asked.

Dean thought for a moment then said "broomsticks, we had no problem with them today" I'll pick you up at seven that should give us time.

Harry nodded is agreement and saw Dean to the door before turning and heading straight up the stairs thinking of only trying to get to his pillow. He was aware of Ginny following him up the stairs and that he should really go downstairs and help her clear up. Before he could decide up or down he felt Ginny push him up the stairs as though she knew his indecision and was making his mind up for him.

"Sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning for breakfast and remember when this is all over if you don't tell me everything you can it could be one of your last breakfasts". Ginny guided Harry into the bedroom and watched him climb into bed, he was asleep when she kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Good night Daddy".

The next morning Harry was woken up by Ginny and got breakfast in bed. They talked idly about the previous night. Ginny was keen to tell Harry about how Luna and Neville had kept looking at each other. She thought that maybe it might have been enough to shake Luna out of her current rich man hunt. Ron and Hermione were still bickering about her being an at home mum. She was considering going part time but had not discussed that option with Harry yet. Neville was a bit ruffled by the burglaries from the Magical Horticultural Academy where he was training. Professor Sprout was grooming him to be her successor at Hogwarts. He divided himself between the two and was very happy. Apparently the thieves only stole one kind of plant and it was not a harmless one.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The duo arrived at the office at seven fifty, Harry had found the flight refreshing and was defiantly more with it today though he could feel the after effects if he stood up too quickly. He was vaguely aware that he would probably feel a few more effects too till his system cleared.

"Tea?" Dean asked as he summoned his own.

"Not sure, I'll yet know when I get over breakfast" Harry replied. "What happened yesterday, what don't we know we know?" Harry asked referring to his note and memory loss, he was getting frustrated and it was showing. At home he had acted nonchalant for Ginny's sake but now he was in the office his frustrations were boiling over. "We know something is going on at that place. The guys in the cloaks, the lost memory thing" he refused to call it kidnapping, his pride was still standing even if his dignity kept taking a beating. "What did Luna tell you last night?" he asked changing the subject.

Dean recounted his conversation with Luna and then at eight o'clock the pair made there way to Shacklebolts office. When they emerged half an hour later their ears were ringing but finally progress was being made. Shacklebolt had arranged a raid on the Harlow's Interest after they had headed to the hospital wing. Arrests had been made and some Karsant dust confiscated but not the quantities they knew they needed to find before it got onto the streets. Harry and Dean were to conduct interviews of the arrested men and go through the evidence recovered from Harlow's Interest.

On the matter of their walking into a trap yesterday it seemed in light of Harry being dosed with dust it had been forgotten. They were given the idea that staying close to their desks and taking it easy over the weekend would be a suggested approach to the rest of the week. Invisible ties if you like.

Shacklebolt had forgotten about how they were trapped when confronted with exactly how easily he could loose his star Auror duo. The fact that the men raiding had known about the trap yet still the trap caught a few of them. He also realized that with Potter and Thomas he would never have a week when they did not do something stupid. Idly Shacklebolt wondered how long till he retired.

_Chapter 8 coming soon _


	8. Chapter 8, Interrogations

**Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is assistant manager at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes helping his brother George. Hermione, married to Ron, is fast climbing the ladder at the ministry of magic. This is a series of short stories about there lives and other mysteries.**

**The world of Harry Potter is not mine.**

The Living Years

Chapter 8, Interrogations

Back at their desk Harry noticed that he and Dean were being stared at. "What we do now?" He asked Dean.

"Walked out of Shacklebolt's office, their all dying of curiosity about yesterday. I hear they have a second book running on us."

"Second book?" Harry asked, rubbing his head, being yelled at by Shacklebolt and the simple walking too and from the office was getting to him. He hoped he felt better soon the idea of a few days of this was a bit too much for him.

"Ohh you slept through that conversation didn't you?" Dean smirked and kept Harry hanging for an answer for almost a minute, it was only when Harry straightened up in his chair that Dean hastily carried on, "When you are going to be a daddy, when you next get kidnapped, where your next scar will be, who will throw the first punch when we finally loose it with each other, will we go to our coffee shop today, what we'll eat for lunch, you name it the trainees bet on it, hero worship, isn't it great?"

Harry, unsure which betting topic to get upset about most, abruptly swung round in his seat and stared at the trainee's intensely wondering who was running the book. The trainee's became aware of his stare and all looked at each other uncertainly wondering who was about to get on the receiving end of Harry Potter. The look on Harry's face was the one that came just before a dressing down of the poor trainee in Harry's sites. The fact that his looking said he did not know who he was looking for yet had the trainee's silently panicking. In less than thirty seconds they had all remembered tasks requiring their attention outside the office.

Dean laughed at the sudden clearance and the very perplexed look on Shacklebolt's face when he came out obviously looking for an unwitting trainee to run errands for him and found the desks vacant. Harry and Dean hastily looked down at paperwork when Shacklebolt started looking for someone else to run his errand. Unfortunately Harry was slow on the ducking as the quick movement had him cradling his neck.

"Potter, I need you to collect files from the document library, here's the requisition form" Shacklebolt said handing a slip of parchment to Harry. Harry nodded his understanding silently and getting up from his desk he headed out of the office and too the lifts. Harry heard Shacklebolt snapping at Dean as he was stepping into a lift and turned in time to see a scurrying Dean mouthing interrogation in his direction. Harry took this an invite to join him with interrogations when he returned.

In the lift with Harry was a pregnant witch and he found himself picturing Hermione in a few months, maybe less. Harry realized he did not know how far along she was. He really needed to keep more in touch with his friends and not rely on Ginny knowing everything and taking care of everything. He knew Ginny was hoping to fall pregnant as well, and then he would have to be more involved less hours or not. He wondered how Ginny felt about Hermione being pregnant suddenly, he was going to go home early he resolved and not pass out on his wife. Maybe spoil her with a take away and ask her how she felt.

Harry walked out of the lift and into the corridor leading to the document library. For the first time he looked at the requisition form he was holding. The requisition was for all case files relating to dust from the last 5 years. Harry groaned as his muscles let him know that he was in for a fight moving that much paperwork magically or otherwise. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of two trainee's loitering at the water fountain. Suddenly spirits boosted he called out to them and indicated he wanted them to walk over to him. Before they could work out what was going on Harry had them in the document library and a few long minutes later they were carrying all the paperwork between them both physically and magically leaving Harry to simply walk ahead of them. He had not said a word to the two trainee's that were following him and still worrying who had done what and when their hero would finally explode and get the mood out of the way.

On return to the office Harry headed over to Shacklebolt's office and knocked on the door. When invited he entered with the two trainee's in tow. He indicated they should place their loads on the table by the wall, which was kept for such things by Shacklebolt, without breaking his silence. The trainee's ran from the room as soon as they were dismissed by Shacklebolt.

"You found our disappearing friends I see. I was afraid they had finally got scared of their hero enough to quit their jobs."

Harry looked at Shacklebolt, his mind working a bit sluggishly, "Not a hero, and they should get obsessed with someone else's life, I'm getting a bit fed up of it." With the statement said hotly and hanging in the air Harry dropped into a chair by Shacklebolt's desk and head supported by one hand looked at Shacklebolt. At a loss for what else to say to express his frustration he just shrugged and closed his eyes.

Shacklebolt took a moment to look over Harry. He knew over the last couple of months there had been some hard cases and the last one had been excessive. Now with the murder / robbery /drug case currently being worked they were all a bit highly strung. It seemed to Shacklebolt that Harry could normally juggle his famous public life and very private personal life with his duties and whatever else was pressing for his attention on that particular day. This week though was taking it's toll on Harry he had started it with a hangover from celebrating the good things in life and was finishing it on a hangover like effect left by the dust that would not clear by lunchtime.

"You are who you are Harry, and there will always be the likes of the trainees but with time you will build more distance between them and you, you won't feel the hero worship so intensely. How you feeling?"

"Like death warmed up and I know how that feels before you say anything." Harry replied.

"You know I want to chew you out for getting into situations that should have killed you two weeks on the trot. It's bad enough that you and Thomas get into those predicaments on a monthly basis, you boys" he paused for a moment "men, are going to be the reason for my retirement."

Harry thought about this for a moment then decided to store the heart to heart for a time when his mind was more readily able to process it.

"I intend to live long enough and get distance between me and the trainee's, not that I believe it will happen. Promise to try to avoid the death defying stunts, not for you, I'm far more terrified of my wife if I don't come home one night, not to mention her mother or brothers even, hurting Ginny would not be good for my health".

Shacklebolt smiled realizing Harry's dismissing of the lecture he knew Shacklebolt wanted to give him, "Got a desk job for you, sort through those files, I want a pile of any cases that are even remotely Quiditch attached and one for all the others".

"You think that this might be a bigger more ongoing thing, not a recent development?" Harry said following the line of thought of his boss.

"Intelligent, ignore the ones that say you are not." Shacklebolt said as he left his office with an empty coffee mug in hand in search of one of the returning trainee's.

Harry glanced after him before approaching the pile.

Three hours later Harry was still going through the pile, he was about a third of the way through and was starting to get unsettled by just how many of the cases were associated with Quiditch be it by location of crime or criminal associations. He picked up another file but decided on getting a cuppa before reading it. Harry put the file down and walked towards the door. As he excited Shacklebolt's office he saw Dean and Shacklebolt deep in intense conversation by the main office entrance. It looked like Dean had made progress in interrogation. Harry side tracked away from the tea area and went straight to the pair talking. As he approached they spotted him and stopped talking. Harry realized that Dean was looking very ashen and not meeting his eyes. Shacklebolt was rubbing a hand over his face and looking the other way. So much for progress Harry thought.

"Dean?" Harry asked wanting to know while not wanting to know what else he did not know.

"We need to talk" Dean replied before walking in the direction of an interrogation suite that was empty. Harry followed getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach to match the one that was already there.

An hour later with all theories exhausted the three men sat with cups of tea in silence. In Interrogation Dean had found out what had happened in the lost time the previous day. Harry feeling more sick by the story of his experience had left his drink untouched. It turned out that one of the men in interrogation, having visions of life in Azkaban, had rolled over and cried like a baby. He had told a plausible story of a dust selling ring dependant on the Quiditch circuit for it's distribution. All the robberies had been of parts needed for the transport and storage of the dust. Yesterday while guests of Harlow's Interest Harry and Dean had been real problems and upset the whole operation. Dean had succumb to a stunning spell and memory alteration charm whilst Harry had evaded capture by ducking into a store room. He had dosed himself with dust accidently. This made Harry feel worse then if he had of been drugged purposefully and yet strangely better. He had caught himself for them, they had not caught him. Strange logic, part of his egotistical side he supposed, but it made him feel better about the whole deal. Winmore apparently had found out that a financially burdened Whitehorn was being blackmailed and had tried to deal with the situation without damaging Quiditches's good name. He had been tortured for how much he knew and who he had told before he was murdered. Apparently Whitehorn was being held captive as a last resort as Whitehorn had tried to come to the auror's after Winmore's death and the guilt he felt had fully hit him.

The dragon was the only thing the squealer had known about Whitehorn's location but he was convinced that Harry had found out more before he had wiped his own memory.

After a little longer of sitting in silence the duo called it a day, Dean and Harry were at a point where a long evening off would recharge their batteries and give them time to mull over their experiences and all the facts. Though tomorrow was Saturday they would be in the office. Often it would mean the next day new ideas would lead to new leads and closing of cases.

Dean accompanied Harry home, despite harry's vocal protestations. Once at the cottage Dean left his broomstick there for the following morning when they would head back to the office together.

Dean departed by floo. Harry and Ginny headed to the kitchen, Ginny talking about an early dinner. Harry caught her gently by the arm and turning her to face him took a deep breath wondering which of the three topics he wanted to talk about to start with. He took the easy option and went with the food first.

"Take Away, I need cuddling more than good food" Harry said pulling his wife closer.

"You want to talk?" Ginny asked softly knowing her husband.

"Hermiones, news, I know we are hoping for the same news too. How do you feel?" Harry surprised himself by cutting straight to the point. He kissed Ginny on the head as he pulled her closer. Must be the Karsant because Hermione being Pregnant and not Ginny was really upsetting him for no logical reason, he hoped Ginny did not feel as bad as he did.

"Harry," Ginny started, "We need to talk about something if you are back to feeling yourself and will stay awake?"

Harry pulled back and looked his wife in the eye ready to deal with whatever she said about how she felt, "I love you, we can deal with anything, you know that, we've proved that" he said

"Well you need to get back to form as you only have seven months to decorate the nursery exactly how I want it." She stated. "Daddy."

Harry took a moment to realize what his wife had just said to him.

"Seven months, nursery" was all he managed to stammer before it fully hit him, forgetting his unstable condition he grabbed his wife and twirled her feeling happier then he could imagine at the news he had wanted so badly but never admitted even to himself.

After a moment he realized what he was doing and put Ginny down hastily, and let go of her afraid she would break at any moment. Ginny realizing his thinking rolled her eyes and then laughing at Harry walked away telling him what to order for dinner. After eating they spent the night discussing the next seven months and what colour to do the nursery. Ginny did not want to know before the birth if it was going to be a girl or a boy. Eventually they settled on the sofa in each others arms watching a Disney movie as preparation for parenthood and on yellow for the nursery.

_Chapter 9 coming soon_


	9. Chapter 9, FlameThrower

**Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is assistant manager at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes helping his brother George. Hermione, married to Ron, is fast climbing the ladder at the ministry of magic. This is a series of short stories about there lives and other mysteries.**

**The world of Harry Potter is not mine.**

The Living Years

Chapter 9, Flame-Thrower

In the office the next day Harry and Dean were brainstorming on a chalk board. Harry had apparently known where Whitehorn was and they needed to get too him. Problem was Harry remembering what he knew. Silently they were both hoping for something to jog his memory but if he was honest his mind was on parenthood not kidnapping, much to his own chagrin.

Dean, picking up on Harry's mood and giving up on jogging his memory after the third time he did not answer Dean's question on the dragon, finally asked what was on his mind, "Spill it, what's going on in the chasm called your brain?"

Harry grinned; he and Ginny had discussed not telling anyone for another 6 weeks. They wanted to enjoy the news and not over shadow Percy's shotgun wedding which was in 5 weeks. Dean though was going to be told, Harry wanted his partner to know about it, they went into life and death situations all too regularly. Hermione and Ron were to know by the weekend too in strictest confidence, they could be trusted so could Dean.

"Did you place a bet in the book the rookies run?" Harry asked Dean momentarily confusing him.

"No, they won't let me bet on myself" Dean replied swinging his feet up on Harry's desk and looking contemplative. This response had Harry momentarily stumped. He pictured laying a bet on himself and parenthood, could pay for brooms for his childs quiditch days.

"How about me and parenthood?" Harry said then paused for effect "Bet on March, that should pay for a good night out for you and medi-witch Willow" Harry said.

Slowly Dean swung his feet off the desk before grasping Harry and congratulating him.

"Big secret" Harry continued "till we announce it after Percy's wedding".

"Of course" Dean said, "now think you can concentrate? Sooner we get this sorted sooner you go home to your hormonal wife." Dean concluded quickly side stepping the seekers fast moving hand.

"Where were we?" asked Harry, not quite able to wipe his smile off his face.

"The dragon focus on the dragon, what do you remember?" Dean asked

"Nothing" Harry replied he had heard the previous three questions about the dragon and was ignoring it out of frustration. He slumped down in his chair and squeezing his eyes shut tried to picture something he could not remember. Instead his mind wandered to the triwizard tournament and his dragon challenge. He always pictured the flames when he remembered that event. He still did not really understand how he had survived. Picturing the flames another image came into his mind. Dean was still trying to talk to him but he raised his hand to silence him this only caused Dean to change his track of questioning. When Dean would not take the hint and Harry could not concentrate he used a silencing charm on Dean much to the amusement of the trainees who were watching the frustrated duo.

Dean helplessly shrugged his arms then flopped into his chair again watching Harry's face, he was concentrating hard on something, Dean really hopped he managed to get what he was trying to think of.

Harry was picturing dragon flame, the dragon was called flame-Thrower, he remembered hardly imaginative. The dragon was in a room not the transfigured Quiditch pitch, a cellar he thought, with carvings on the wall and a man caged in the corner, Whitehorn. "I did see Whitehorn" Harry said waving his hand at Dean, "Parchment". Dean passed Harry parchment and quill while wildly gesturing at his throat. Harry choose to ignore the gesturing and make the most of the peace. His charm would only last a few more minutes and then Dean would be more vocal then before he justified to himself.

On the parchment Harry tried to draw the carving he had seen on the wall. A series of intertwined semi-circles. Crescent moons Harry realized. It was just squiggles to Dean.

"I know where Whitehorn is" Harry paused before looking around him. He had a bewildered look as he stood and reached for his cloak. "I think I know what's going on" Harry finished as he made a beeline for the door. Dean momentarily taken back sat and gaped at Harry's departing back and it took him a moment to realize that his Auror partner was striding off to Merlin knows where on some impulsive idea he was not sharing. Dean tried to call after him but no sound came out. Silently cursing he took off after Harry.

Dean found Harry stood in the hallway waiting for the lift. He tapped him on the shoulder again gesturing wildly at his throat. Harry too caught up in his reasoning missed the signal. "Dean the materials stolen in the robberies are all good for storage and transport. But they weren't stolen to be used later they were being stolen to be used then. The snakes were separate from the robberies, I don't think there's any connection. Whitehorn's empire is crumbling, the drugs are connected to the matches. The dealers are trying to create a network for selling using the matches as a disguise for transport and distribution. Whitehorn's in debt he's trying to find a quick money source, like Luna, their blackmailing him and he's scared for his life. I don't see how Winmore is involved though." Harry finished.

Dean mutely stared at Harry, it all made sense but he did want to ask a question, he continued his wild gesturing at his throat, wondering how much pain he would be in thanks to Ginny if throttled her husband and if it would be worth it.

"Don't you have a comment?" asked Harry who was now pacing agitatedly waiting for the lift that just did not seem to be coming.

Dean decided it would be worth it as the lift arrived and Harry jumped in it not realizing how close he had come to being strangled at that precise moment.

Harry continued to quietly argue through his idea totally oblivious to Dean's silence. Once the lift reached the main entrance level of the ministry Harry headed straight towards the fireplaces for flooing. Dean realized that Harry planned to get in the floo to travel where ever he thought he was going. Not a great idea for Harry on a good day but with his system slightly askew it was most defiantly a very bad idea. Dean started pulling on his sleeve.

The charm should of worn off by now Dean thought, Harry also would of thought the charm should of worn out by now if he was thinking about it which he was not. Another side effect Dean assumed of Harry's out of whack abilities, he had muted him for life. Strangling was defiantly worth it. Harry too busy deciding which of the two locations he wanted to go to floo to first and shaking off Dean's arm was still oblivious to his silent companion and had forgotten that he really should not floo, apperate or otherwise.

Watching the two by the fireplace with a dawning apprehension of what he was about to witness was Kingsley Shacklebolt on his way to meet with a minister to discuss new security procedures at Quiditch matches in light of the ongoing revelations the Winmore/Whitehorn case was providing. He was watching an animated Harry throwing his arms around and a wildly gesturing Dean along with a growing crowd of observers. Suddenly Harry grabbed powder from the floo and stepped in and disappeared in an overly large and spectacular green explosion that had the closest twenty observers throwing themselves to the ground for safety.

"Those two are going to be the death of me" Kingsley loudly proclaimed as he threw his hat to the ground and made his way to Dean to find out what the hell the two were upto before Dean could jump in the floo after his partner.

"Where did he go and what in all that is magical do you think you two are playing at?" Shackelbolt yelled at Dean as he approached him.

A very shaken and disheveled Dean Thomas was attempting to pick himself up off the ground. For once it was not only Harry who was going to look like he had been dragged backwards through all the floos in London. Around them others were picking themselves up and attempting to knock off soot. The crowd around the fireplaces was clearing rapidly, apparently no-one felt much like flooing anymore after seeing Harry's departure. Shackelbolt silently made a mental note to have an auror head to the apperation point it was about to get busy.

"Well" asked Shackelbolt again, he grabbed Dean by his collar and hauled him too his feet. Dean pulled his robes from his collar so he could breath and started pointing at his throat and mouthing silently. Shackelbolt not in the mood for games was steadily getting more and more bug eyed; Dean took a step back from him and readied himself for some yelling. Harry was in so much trouble when he got hold of him.

Shackelbolt, still bemused by Thomas's silence, pointed at him, "Get Potter and both of you get in my office, providing he's in enough pieces." With that Shackelbolt stalked ff to his meeting.

Dean looked around him and realized he was being stared at. With as much dignity he could muster whilst coated in an inch of soot and ears ringing from Shackelbolt's last words too him, stalked off towards the apperation point thinking of creative hex's to use on Harry. With no voice he could not floo and he honestly did not fancy the idea of flooing after Harry's departure. Silently he hoped Harry was in one piece. Oh he was going to pay for this and why when he was spouting about knowing where Whitehorn was being held did he suddenly need to go to his brother-in-laws shop.

_Chapter 10 coming soon_


	10. Chapter 10, Shop in ruin

**Set 4 years post DH, Harry is an Auror and married to Ginny, Ron is assistant manager at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes helping his brother George. Hermione, married to Ron, is fast climbing the ladder at the ministry of magic. This is a series of short stories about there lives and other mysteries.**

**The world of Harry Potter is not mine.**

The Living Years

Chapter 10, Cages and Butterflies

Harry realized as soon as he had thrown the floo powder he was in trouble. Belatedly he remembered he should not be doing this, he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for the best.

Dean arrived at the apperation point and realized he was in for a long wait, the incident with Harry had made for long queues. Shackelbolt was going to strap them to their desks with unbreakable bonds. He raised his badge and started to push his way to the front. Without his voice to say important Auror business he was having a hard time getting to the front and was earning himself a few angry glares as he shoved through. As he neared the front he saw trainee Flatcauldron, he never thought he would be so grateful to see the walking disaster but earnest trainee. Truth be told Harry and Dean had a soft spot for Flatcauldron, he reminded them both of Neville in his early years at Hogwarts and as such they felt responsible for looking out for him. Below the Auror cloaks and hard expressions they were soft as teddy bears.

Upon seeing Dean, Flatcauldron quickly cleared a path for him though the crowd. With no ability to tell him what was going on when Flatcauldron asked him he just waved a thanks and quickly walked up to a free point of apperation and brandishing his wand he twisted on the spot. Flatcauldron starred dumbly where Dean had just vanished something big was up and he was itching to know what.

Dean ran from the apperation point to Diagon alley, by the time he arrived outside Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's he was holding tightly to his side trying to reduce his stitch, panting heavily and sweating. He was good in a sprint but the distance he just covered was more than the average sprinting distance. He lent on the door to the shop premises as he opened the door hoping Harry had arrived at the shop in enough pieces for Dean to strangle. The sight that greeted him inside told him that Harry had arrived and neither of the Weasley men were too happy about it. The shop was customer less which was unheard of for the shop that was bustling from opening to closing, Dean could only presume they had all fled upon Harry's arrival. The shelves that held the merchandise were mostly empty with all the WWW products being scattered around the floor. The shelving units near the fireplace were not standing. George and Ron were currently trying to move a pile of shelves and products, with a sinking feeling Dean realized he could see a hand sticking out under the pile. Unmoving.

Ron looked up and saw Dean hovering by the door. Ron was thick with soot as was much of the store, he imagined that they all must look quite a sight.

"What in Merlin's name is going on Dean? This looked like Harry before everything collapsed on him." Said Ron.

Dean tried to respond then realizing that was futile effort just shrugged and walked over and started to help the brothers unbury Harry. Whilst the men were lifting a particularly heavy wood beam from the pile they heard a moan from the bottom of the pile. Good thought Dean, no satisfaction in strangling him if he is not breathing first.

Harry was together enough to pull himself free of the mess as the others finally unburied him. George pulled him to his feet but no more. It appeared he was in as much trouble here with his brother-in-laws as he was with Dean and Shackelbolt at the ministry. Dean took a moment to enjoy Harry's torment but Harry was apparently not interested in hearing grievances at the moment and with as much stability as he could, Dean had no idea how he managed it, Harry staggered towards the basement. George, Ron and Dean stayed where they were looking at each other, Dean ignoring Ron's quizzical look that was demanding information on what was going on.

The sound of Harry's coordination failing him and his falling down the basement stairs got the rooted men moving. Maybe he was not in that much trouble.

From the top of the stairs they could see a face down sprawled Harry though as he was soot black from head to foot they could not tell which way up he was. Again he was groaning, he raised his hands to his head and Dean could tell that he had landed on his soft end not his head. Oh well can't win them all he supposed.

"Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?" George demanded "My shop is is…" he groped for a word to describe the state upstairs "buried under a foot of ash, Harry is being weird, not that unusual, but annoying all the same and you really need to talk now Dean"

Not missing the irony in George's comment Dean grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him. George a bit taken back watched as Dean finished walking down the steps and picked Harry up.

"Is he still in that hung over like state? Because the state he was in last night he should really not be out unescorted."

Dean turned a glare on Ron for stating the bleeding obvious as only he could. Suddenly feeling guilty that Harry had got away from him, despite it being Harry's own fault. It was not that long ago that Dean had been on the unlucky end of a series of bad events that had him working at half speed and Harry had not lost him or let him go into potentially damaging situations. The moment of guilt passed and Dean hauled Harry over to a box and sat him on it. He towered over him hoping Harry would get the hint. If he stripped naked and painted it on his chest Harry would of missed it.

Harry was intently staring at the floor between his feet it was the bit of flooring that had been damaged by the dust. "You said supplies were stolen, were any of them capsules or containers?" he asked his brother-in-laws.

George, stared at Dean, really wondering what the hell was up, his face was getting more thunderous by the minute replied, "Yeah, plastic round egg shaped containers, they split in half we were going to use them for…"

"How many" Harry asked cutting him off abruptly but not looking up. He started pacing around the perimeter of the basement moving boxes and randomly opening them.

Ron realizing he was about to start making as big a mess down here as upstairs took the remaining stairs two at a time and got in his way. "A lot, what is going on?"

"By a lot you mean a huge box right, that whole side is empty, and working on that." Harry replied side-stepping Ron.

"Dean" Harry said, not hearing a response he looked at Dean perplexed, Dean seized the opportunity to motion at his neck. "The karsant that came from here had gone goopy. They needed containers quickly, it was getting damaged, but the snakes were drawing attention so they could not get them out of here easily."

"Karsant" Ron and George said in unison "Harry is that why you are all dopey?" Ron asked. Harry kept moving boxes and did not reply.

He abruptly stopped and grabbing a better hold of the box he had in his hands he pulled it totally clear of the wall revealing grates leading to underground tunnels.

Harry started to pull the bars from the tunnel, Dean realizing what harry was planning decided that the dust had sent Harry totally off his rocker. For lack of anything better to do he started pulling off bars with Harry till the hole was uncovered. When it was clear Harry made as though he was going to crawl straight in. Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly pulled him back. While Harry lost his balance and got back to his feet Dean had crawled into the tunnel and disappeared into the darkness. Harry followed.

With a flick of his wand over his shoulder Harry cast a spell to block the tunnel so George or Ron could not follow. The collapsed wall that was the result would later be added to the list of damages that the brothers would present to Harry.

_Chapter 11 coming soon_


End file.
